Veeva Dash
Veeva Dash is the secondary re-occuring villain and antagonist of Stampy's Lovely World. Her first appearance was on an episode called I See You were she was invited to play a mini-game in that episode to fill in for''' Sqaishey''', who was absent that episode, and tied with Choo Choo at first place. In the episode Friends and Foes, she was invited to play with Stampy, but she didn't appear until Stampy saw her running past the construction of the new vet. He followed Veeva Dash to Hit the Target's castle, where Stampy discovered, Veeva was working with Hit the Target. History Veeva Dash was first seen in the episode I See You, but she joined Stampy's Lovely World long before that episode aired. Through her Twitter, it was implied that Hit the Target invited her in, and she helped him build things such as the tunnel that was meant to steal Stampy's dogs, and helped Hit the Target with his schemes. For a while, Veeva seemed like a loyal Minecraft helper, she is very talented at potion brewing. However, in the episode Friends and Foes, it was revealed that Veeva Dash is evil. While she seemed helpful, she was actually constantly in the Nether killing wither skeletons for Hit the Target so that she could get wither skulls to spawn in a Wither. She and Hit the Target spawned the wither in in the episode Friends and Foes. Since then, she is still scheming with Hit the Target. Home Place Veeva lives on Fortress Island now. Previously living in around SLW, she now lives on Fortress Island, 1 kilometre from Stampy's Lovely World. She lives on an evil island, and nothing is good. Her and Hit The Target's fortress was wrecked but they built a new one. Appearance Her skin is mostly red, yellow, and grey that is similar to Hit the Target's colors, and her face is similar to that of Chloe's. Tweets When Stampy is gone, Veeva explores his Lovely World and posts pictures of it on her Twitter (@VeevaDash). Some of the notable pictures were a picture of the front of Stampy's house from its roof, and a picture with her and a friend riding the Big Banana roller-coaster in the Funland. Later, after she teams up with Hit the Target, she soon started evil on her tweets as well. I See You Veeva Dash appeared by the doghouse, and Stampy decided that she could play the mini-game that would decide the Employee of the Month for the iC Optician building. After that she appears in almost every episode. Friends and Foes While Stampy is building his Pawly Pets Pet Vet, Veeva Dash walks by. He goes to see her but she uses a swiftness potion and runs away. Stampy follows but they go in the direction to Hit the Target's castle. Soon, Stampy learns Hit the Target and Veeva Dash are working together. Soon, Veeva Dash and Hit the Target spawn a wither and escape. But Stampy and a player (later revealed to be William Beaver defeat the Wither. Evil Plan After it was revealed Hit the Target and Veeva Dash are working together, they hack into Stampy's teleporter which teleported him to rooms full of spiders and lava. It was distraction to teleport all the dogs to their castle. But Stampy teleports to the castle and manages to foil their plan. Soon, they had back to the castle. Brain Wave Horsing Around I Can't Win Coffee Cup Revenge She was seen running back to the fortress with Hit the Target from Stampy's perspective. After a short fight together against Stampy, they lost the battle and ran away. Gate Crashers Together, they kidnapped Stampy's Minecraft Helpers while Stampy had his go on the elephant mini-game. Veeva Dash dressed up as William Beaver in his costume and led Stampy to their newly built fortress. She quickly escaped as Stampy got trapped inside the cage, and placed the costume that she wore in an armour stand to trick him that he caught her. Later, as Stampy dressed up as her, the real Veeva Dash appeared and together, they attacked him. She poisoned Stampy, causing him to take cover. After he broke the trap to let his helpers escape, they lost the battle, and ran back to their fortress. Memories She appeared in the episode where she controlled their machine called the "Time Rift Manipulator Remote Control V5" that was used to reverse Stampy's playthrough anytime. It came into effect even before this episode. Saving The World Even though she did not appear in the episode at all, she made the Remote Mind Vocalizers and was used to cut Stampy's voice whenever he was near one of them, and later, to replace his voice to Hit the Target's. Like their previous machine, it came into effect even before this episode. I Lost and Hero Helpers She did not appear in the episode once again, but she made a cannon that was used to shoot Stampy's helicopter. Trivia * On her Twitter, there are many reasons why fans don't like Veeva Dash and think that she is associated with Hit The Target. Below are a few of said reasons. Veeva said that she got into the Lovely World because her boyfriend invited her. Upon being asked who her boyfriend was, she said she wouldn't reveal who it was because "a lot of people don't like him". This leads us to think it could be Hit The Target. ** Numerous comments on Stampy's videos include a time link, with a sentence saying something along the lines of "look what Veeva's holding!" She's been spotted holding a wither skull, poison potions, and more suspicious items. ** In the episode "Chicken Trail", Veeva gives Stampy a potato as a gift. When Stampy said he'd rather have the cake, Veeva throws the potato onto the cake. Stampy then says the cake tastes like potatoes, and walks away from the scene to the Love Garden. But while the potato is on the cake, if you look closely, the potato is actually a poisoned potato, leading fans to think Veeva tried to poison Stampy. ** She was first encountered near the doghouse, leading fans to believe she was trying to steal his dogs, working under the command of Hit The Target. ** Her Minecraft skin's colours are similar to that of Hit The Target, and fans think that is because she is wearing some sort of "Hit The Target" uniform. ** The fact that she has appeared in almost every episode since her appearance leads fans to believe she will be a replacement for Lee, putting even more hate on her. ** One of her tweets said that she "built a tunnel that took forever". Of course, some of the fans immediately made the connection to the tunnel that went from the doghouse to HitTheTarget's lair. ** In Friends and Foes it was officially revealed that Veeva Dash is working for HitTheTarget, and spawned a Wither to kill Stampy and/or destroy his world. *She is the second person to turn herself into a villain, similiar to what happened to Hit the Target a long time ago. *Her skin is the samurai warrior (female) from the "Battles and Beasts" skin pack. Category:Helpers Category:Stampy's Friends Category:Antagonists